elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Thork
Bio Thork was born into a slave house where his mother, Sharog, tried to provide for him the best she could. Throughout his life in slavery, he acquired many scars due to nefarious acts against his owners. Thork’s mother was killed when he was 16 due to breaking a family heirloom of their slave owners. Once Thork became of age, he decided to free himself and kill his slave owner, Avenall. After a fierce scrap, Thork took Avenall’s sword and escaped the plantation hoping to find peace for himself. Adventures Shortly after freeing himself from his slavery, he stumbled upon a ''Dragonscale'' encampment where he managed to steal supplies. Unexpectedly, ''Chokoff'' and ''Ealrith'' appeared through a portal and Thork agreed to help them with their mission to free Omar (''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' in human form) from the encampment. Soon after, Thork befriended the party and Zurrath then joined them in their adventurers henceforth. Thork has been apart of various adventures while traveling with Zurrath and his companions which ultimately lead to his demise. During the Assault on Durgrax, Thork and his companions dueled with ''Elder Dragon Rider Eras Yothr'' and her ''Vithari''. Near the end of the battle, Eras struck Thork down which he never was able to recover from his wounds and died in the night. After his death, his companions returned to ''Calnlian'' with his body which they gave to the cathedral for a service. The cathedral buried Thork with his possessions in their royal gardens to honor his deeds he performed for Calnlian. Player Written Backstory Thork was born into slavery. His mother, Sharog, was a full-blooded orc, and his father was a bastard of a slave driver who had raped one of his servants. Growing up a male slave, he was always put to work doing physical labor. When Thork was smaller, it may have taken him a few tries to do something. However, as time passed, he became stronger. The hatred stirring in his veins for slave owners had him doing physical labor, even when he was not asked to. He wanted to become stronger, to fight his fears. He had developed his fair share of scars over the years, including a few deep scars on his back from being whipped as a child. His mother had been killed three years ago. An accident inside the house, she had accidentally broken a vase that the owner had cherished, so he had her sentenced to death. Thork was doing more labor at the time, and saw his mother being dragged by her feet to the back of the house. He chased after the guards and his mother, and got close enough to attempt to rip her from their grip. Already beaten, his mother was in poor shape, and Thork figured she might die even before they get to her. As more guards rushed to split them apart, he let his mother know that if she dies, it will not be in vain. Guards began to pull them apart, and in an attempt to save his mother, Thork reached out for her. He managed to grab her arm, but the guards forced them apart once more, leaving only a piece of ripped cloth from her ragged clothing in his hand. Thork managed to fight back sorrow and anger as he heard screams come from behind the house, and then silence. She was gone. Now, it was only him, a few other slaves, and the owner, Avenall. Thork’s mother had told him plenty of stories about her childhood, and how she used to be so free. He never knew how she got enslaved. At the age of 19 years old, Thork decided enough was enough. In the middle of the night, thinking of his mother’s death, the way she was taken advantage of, Thork was infuriated. Tying the piece of cloth he got from his mother’s clothing years ago around his wrist, he stormed up to the house. Avenall was a rich man with a big house with plenty of land, and as rich people always have, guards. The guards noticed Thork and raced towards him, and as he prayed to Kord, God of Strength, he let out a blood-curdling roar. Avenall’s guards had dealt with ill-tempered slaves before, but Thork was different. They realized that Thork had no intention of stopping. Like a bull, Thork was racing towards the guards. Guards lunged at him with swords and daggers, but he couldn’t be stopped with such little force. Disposing of the guards was the easy work. There was now a pile of almost a dozen bodies lying in the wake of Thork. Now, there only was Avenall. Thork, now all bloody and cut up, slowly stomped his way into the house. Kicking the door down, Thork realized Avenall awaited him at the end of the long hallway that stretched along this monstrosity of a house. Avenall reached onto the wall to grab what seemed to be a ceremonial sword, and drew it from its sheath. Lunging at each other, Thork and Avenall clashed in the hallway, fists against iron. Thork had gained strength since he last saw his mother, and was more agile. He needed to be, because Avenall was a skilled swordsman, it seemed. He didn’t know how he was fighting so well, but he could see all of Avenall’s moves before he even did them. It seemed a lifetime later when Thork saw his perfect chance. Avenall had left himself open, and Thork roared as he struck upward with his fist. The crack could be heard throughout all of Avenall’s land. Avenall, lifeless, now lay on the ground, but Thork wasn’t happy yet. For some reason, this hadn’t satisfied him. He stood over Avenall’s corpse, and beat his face into the floor until it was almost unrecognizable. As Thork stood up and began walking out, he heard footsteps behind him. They weren’t heavy footsteps, so this person couldn’t be very large. Thork turned, and saw something he will never forget. A child, no more than 10 years of age, had appeared from the staircase. “Daddy?” whispered the child who now stood at his father’s corpse. The child turned and saw Thork, and surprisingly, didn’t scream, but only spoke few words. “Why did you do this to my Daddy?” Thork, speechless, walked out of the giant house, and around to the back. He knelt at his mother’s grave before giving in to the tears that overwhelmed him. He had done the very thing that Avenall had done to him as a child, and he was a monster. Praying to Kord before leaving, Thork vowed he would never return to this place. Things that haunt Thork, or make him wonder: Could I have saved my mother? What if I had been stronger? How had my mother become enslaved with Avenall? If the same thing that he did to Avenall would happen one day, would he die of revenge? What is the child’s name? Does Avenall’s child think of me as a monster? Category:Player Character